pikminregiefandomcom-20200213-history
Union
The Union is a facist Pikmin group who practically own the Universe. Their home planet, Union Katora is five times the size of Earth and is a tropical paradise. See Planet sizes. Castes The Union have a strict caste system. Here are the castes. Caste 1: Slaves The union have slavery and it is illegal to be kind to a slave as you will be arrested for herecy. They wear shackles on their neck and a black jumpsuit with the prison symbol on it (will be seen later). Caste 2: Miners/Prisoners The union have also got mass prison mines at the bottom of each city. They never leave the mines. They wear plain white and the prison symbol, but also have ropes and pickaxes for mining. Caste 3: Peasants/Travelling Merchants These are people who live outside of cities and export 50% of what they harvest/make to cities. They were whatever they choose, but at public meetings they wear a white suit and a plain black union delta. Caste 4: Jobless civilians These people live in the city but are more or less treated the same as peasants. At meetings they wear a white suit and a delta with two stripes. Caste 5: Town Merchants/Shopworkers/Factory Workers These people live deep in the city rather than in the suburbs, and they don't get paid much. At public meetings they wear blue with a union delta that has one stripe. Caste 6: Medics This caste also lives in the deep city and wears green with a three-striped union delta. Their suit has a medical cross on the front and a cadeucus on the back. Caste 7: Soldiers Caste 7a: Enlisted soldiers These are most of the union army. We will get to them later. Caste 7b: Warrant Officers Again, we'll get to them later. Caste 7c: Officers See above. Caste 7d: Generals See above above. Caste 8: Scientists/Clergy These wear a yellow suit with either a cross or a pi on it and a union delta the same as the jobless one. Caste 9: Nobility Nobility wear orange and a red cape rimmed with wreska fur. Their union delta has a cross. Caste 10: The Court They wear various outfits, each with a hammer on it. Caste 11: The Emporer He wears whatever he wants, and only he wears purple. If anyone else wears purple, they are executed for treason. Military The most powerful military ever, explained. Army Peacekeeper supercorps Frontal forces corps = History = The frontal forces corps was developed at the same time as the union and has been used to quell 13 rebellions, including La Revolución of Lumberdale. = Unit Organisation = Commando: 4 Elites Squadron: 5 Peacekeekers Platoon: 16 Elites Squad: 25 Peacekeepers Cohort: 51 Peacekeepers Legion: 225 Peacekeepers Regiment: 1275 Peacekeepers Brigade: 31875 Peacekeepers Garrison: 159375 Peacekeepers Corps: Avg. 796875 Peacekeepers = Ranks = Private: Privates are trained by training one, then cloning them 50 times. Lance Corporal: They control squadrons of 4 privates. Corporal: This rank has control of a squad, therefore having control of 5 Lance corporals Sergeant: This rank commands a cohort Warrant Officer 1: No Command Warrant Officer 2: No Command 2nd Lieutenant: No Command Lieutenant: Base Unit of 70 Peacekeepers Captain: Base of 210 Peacekeepers Commander: 5 bases of 1050 peacekeepers together Major: Has command of a legion Lieutenant Colonel: Assistant to Colonel: Has command of a regiment High Colonel: Has command of a fifth of a brigade (6375 peacekeepers) Brigadier: Has command of a brigade Major General: Commands a Garrison Lieutenant General: Assistant to General: Controls an entire corps Riot Corps = History = The riot corps was formed after the thirteenth rebellion to stop riots getting out of control. = Unit Organisation = Wall: 10 Riotkeepers standing side by side in a shield wall. Group: 14 Riotkeepers in two rows of 7, with shields on the front and guns from the back pointing through. Perimeter: 120 Riotkeepers in a circle around an area, with their shields pointing in to trap rioters. = Ranks = Soldier: This rank forms the walls and is equivalent to a private Organiser: This rank organises the formations and is equal to a Leiutenant Tech corps = History = This corps was founded when a machine broke = Ranks = Mechanic: Fixes mechanical things like mecha and artilliary Technician: Fixes peacekeeper armour tech Prison Corps = History = This corps was founded when someone broke the law. = Unit Organisation = Block: 100 IOS bots commanded by 10 Peacekeepers Yard: 400 IOS bots and 40 Peacekeepers Prison: 2400 IOS bots and 240 Peacekeepers = Ranks = IOS: Robots equal to privates Guard: Paramilitary equal to Lance Corporals Warden: Paramilitary equal to Colonel Security Corps = History = This corps was formed when the Union was formed. They fly around the streets on 'sters and scan for everday crimes. = Unit Organisation = One-man: 1 officer Triplet Baton: 3 officers Unit: 10 officers Station: 200 officers Area: 2000 officers = Ranks = Constable: Equal to a private, no command Senior Constable: Equal to a lance corporal, can assume command of 2 Constables Sergeant: Assistant to Senior Sergeant: Has control of 1 unit, equal to leiutenant Inspector: No command Superintendent: Has control of a station Chief Superintendent: Has control of two stations Commander: Has Control of 5 stations Assistant commissioner: Assistant to the commissioner Deputy commissioner: Conditional command of an area Commissioner: Command of an area Artillery Corps = History = Founded at the same time as the frontal corps, this corps stays back at the trenches and blows up the enemies from afar. = Unit Organisation = See Frontal Corps = Ranks = See Frontal Corps = AA Corps = The AA corps is a sub-corps of the Artillery Corps for destroying enemy aircraft. Marine corps For all details, see Frontal Corps Purgecorps = History = The purgecorps was founded during the 5th rebellion to assassinate the revolution's leaders. Magicorps = History = This corps was founded in the first Meko-Unian war. = Other Details = See Frontal Corps Mechacorps = History = This corps was formed when Noah watched Evangelion = Unit Organisation = See Blitzkrieger = Ranks = See Blitzkrieger Senticorps = History = Founded when the union was founded = Unit Organisation = See Blitzkrieger = Ranks = Drone flyer: Flies sentinel drones Quadratroler: Controls Sentinel Quadruped Droids Bitroler: Controls Sentinel Biped Droids Medic Supercorps History Founded when the Empire was founded Ranks Nurse Triage Doctor Paramedic Paramedical Doctor GP Specialist Surgeon Chief Surgeon Supervisor Blitzkrieger History Founded when the Union was founded. Unit Organisation Ship: 2 Blitzkrieger Squadron: 40 Blitzkrieger Group: 200 Blitzkrieger Corps: 200000 Blitzkrieger Ranks Flight Cadet Pilot: 1 blitzschutze Flying officer: 5 Ships Flight lieutenant: 10 Ships Squadron leader: 1 Squadron Wing commander: 25 Blitzkrieger and 25 Blitzschutze Group Captain: 1 group Flight Commodore: 5 groups Vice Marshal: Assistant to Marshal: 25 Groups Chief Marshal: 100 Groups Force Marshal: 25000 Blitzkrieger and 25000 Blitzschutze High Marshal: Corps Fire Corps History This corps was founded with the Empire Ranks Firefighter Paramedic Driver Engineer Lieutenant: 20 Firemen Captain: 100 Firemen Battalion Chief: 200 Firemen Assistant Chief: 500 Firemen Fire Chief: 1000 Firemen Raumselger History This is the Union space navy, which was formed with the union. Unit Organisation Quarters: 4 Raumselger Division: 40 Raumselger Wing: 400 Raumselger Ship: 67760 Raumselger Flank: 542080 Raumselger Fleet: 2168320 Category:Organisations Category:Pikmin